Si pudiera decírtelo
by LuisannaUzumaki
Summary: Sun es un entrenador conocido en toda Alola, es un chico bastante bondadoso y amable amando a todos sus pokemon.. Lillie por otro lado es una chica tímida, nerviosa e insegura pero trata con todo su corazón dar lo mejor de si. Ella admira a Sun por ser tan valiente y audaz, pero sin notarlo comenzó a tener sentimientos por su amigo..
1. ¿Lillie?

Una mañana bastante tranquila en la isla Melemele, un spearow aterrizo en un poste de luz dispuesto a limpiarse las alas cuando una explosión lo sobresalto haciéndolo volar de inmediato alejándose del lugar completamente asustado.  
De la explosión salió derrapando con los brazos bloqueados un Incineroar , quien se limpio las leves brasas que tenía en el hombro casi sin inmutarse.  
Cuando se disipo el humo se pudo ver a un Oranguru tirado en suelo con sus ojos dando vueltas y su hoja-abanico tirada cerca de el, mientras su entrenador suspiraba apesadumbrado metiéndolo en su pokébola.  
-Eres realmente asombroso Sun..- murmuro el entrenador acercándose al pokemon de su oponente.  
\- Pero si yo no hice nada..- sonrió el joven entrenador comenzando a acariciar la cabeza de su compañero. El chico traía puesto una camiseta azul con rayas blancas, un pantalón negro con detalles rojos y su inseparable gorra negra.- Todo se lo debo a Incineroar! Cierto amigo?.- sonrió chocando puños con el pokemon gato, quien soltó un gruñido de felicidad.  
-Debo entrenar mas si quiero alcanzarte..- suspiro de nuevo el entrenador sobándose el cuello.- Aunque gracias por la batalla Sun!.- sonrió satisfecho.  
-No hay problema!.- el chico pelinegro levanto su pulgar  
-Hasta luego!.- el entrenador se despidió corriendo saliendo de la arena de batalla.  
-Bien Incineroar! Que te parece si vamos a comer algunas malasadas!?.- sonrió levantando el puño a lo que el gato de fuego rugió entusiasmado.  
Sun tomo su mochila y comenzó a alejarse del lugar junto con su alegre compañero, ignorando como una chica rubia con un gran sombrero, un vestido blanco y un curioso bolso, que se movía de vez en cuando, salio de entre unas palmeras viéndolo algo curiosa y sin que la notara comenzó a seguirlo oculta entre las casas.  
Luego de estarlo siguiendo unos minutos se detuvo ya que el joven se había topado con un grupo de niños pidiendo ver los movimientos de su pokemon.  
-Sun! Queremos ver los poderes de Incineroar!.- grito uno de los pequeños entusiasmado.  
-Quiero ser tan fuerte como tu cuando sea entrenador!.- grito otro con un Fletchling posado en su hombro, piando igual de emocionado.  
-Si quieren ser fuertes deben tener una buena relación con sus pokemon!.- aseguro el joven.- Así el depositara toda su confianza y fuerza en ustedes! Incineroar llamarada!.- ordeno haciendo que el pokemon gato-siniestro lanzara un increíble rayo de fuego que al final formo el kanji de fuego en el cielo, sorprendiendo y entusiasmando por completo a los niños.  
-Asombroso!.- gritaron con estrellas en sus ojos todos los pequeños, incluyendo a los 3 pokemon que tenían con ellos.- ¡Son geniales!  
-Jeje buen trabajo Incineroar..- sonrió rascándose la punta de su nariz algo avergonzado mientras el gato levantaba el pulgar levemente sonrojado.  
La chica observo todo en silencio pero maravillada con lo que acababa de presenciar.  
-Vamos Lillie tu puedes...- murmuro para si apretando su sombrero.- Solo sal y díselo.."Sun eres increíble".- murmuro de nuevo sonrojándose.- Yo puedo!.- apretó mas el sombrero cerrando con un poco de fuerza sus ojos nerviosa.  
Pero de repente su mochila se volvió a sacudir saliendo de esta un misterioso pokemon flotando frente a ella sobresaltándola de inmediato.  
-N-Nebby! Regresa a la mochila!.- se molestó levemente señalando el bolso, pero el pokemon sonrió divertido y se alejó.- N-Nebby no!.- se asustó la chica comenzando a perseguirlo.  
Sun se despidió de los niños mientras Incineroar hacia unas poses alejándose junto a el, divirtiendo a los más pequeños y haciendo sonreír a los pueblerinos.  
\- Nebby!.- escuchó por lo que se detuvo extrañado para terminar arrollado por cierta chica rubia por accidente, sobresaltando al pokemon de fuego.  
-A-ay..- se sobo la cabeza con los ojos como espirales mareado, con la chica sobre el.- L-Lillie que o-ocurre?.- gimió adolorido observando como la rubia estaba en el mismo estado que el.  
-S-Sun!?.- reacciono de inmediato al escuchar la voz del joven, sonrojándose por completo. Se levantó de golpe bajándose el sombrero totalmente avergonzada.- L-Lo siento!.  
-No hay problema..- el chico suspiro colocándose la gorra ya que se le había caído por el choque entre ambos.- Pero que sucede? Te ves algo nerviosa..- admitió curioso y extrañado a lo que el pokemon a su lado suspiro.  
Lillie se subió el sombrero aun avergonzada dispuesta a explicárselo pero el pokemon nebulosa floto delante de ella acercándose divertido al sorprendido Sun.  
-N-Nebby?.- murmuro. Al escuchar su nombre el pequeño Cosmog revoloteo entusiasmado acercándose al joven para que lo acariciara.-Se ha vuelto a escapar no?.- sonrió nervioso acariciando levemente al pokemon haciendo suspirar apesadumbrada a Lillie.  
-Cada vez lo hace más seguido..- aseguro frunciendo levemente el ceño e inflando un poco una mejilla.  
-Suizas este pronto a evolucionar..- sugirió sonriendo el joven aun acariciando al pequeño, haciendo que Incineoar y Lillie no pudieran evitar imaginarse a un Cosmog gigante.  
La chica negó con la cabeza quitándose la imagen de la cabeza.  
-Sea lo que sea..- comenzó a decir algo nerviosa frunciendo nuevamente el ceño.- Debe dejar de hacerlo.- aseguro tomando en brazos al pokemon y metiéndolo suavemente en la bolsa de nuevo.- Pequeño travieso.- suspiro haciendo sacudir levemente el bolso.  
-Je realmente es muy entusiasta.- sonrió divertido, Incineroar a su lado asintió cruzándose de brazos.  
-Se divierte haciéndome preocupar..- la chica inflo una mejilla levemente indignada.  
Sun se rió divertido por su expresión en cambio el pokemon gato sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.  
-De todas maneras.. Que hacías por aquí Lillie? Normalmente estas en el laboratorio del Profesor Kukui a esta hora.- recordó extrañado, dejando quieta a la chica.  
La rubia se sonrojo de golpe llegando a echar humo de su cabeza recibiendo un parpadeo curioso de parte del joven.  
-B-B-Bueno yo..- se sonrojo un poco mas al ver que entrenador y pokemon la miraban curiosos.- S-Solo salí a caminar un rato!.- sonrió forzosamente sudando nerviosa.  
"¡¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez!?" pensó sonriendo un poco más, extrañando levemente al pelinegro.  
-Oh bueno.. Yo creo que llegaste en el mejor momento! Justo Incineroar y yo nos dirijamos al puesto de Malasadas, quieres acompañarnos?.- sonrió sonrojándola.- Hau me dijo que había un especial de Malasadas rellenas de chocolate, se oyen deliciosas!.- aseguro.  
-S-si..- murmuro sujetando su sombrero con ambas manos levemente sonrojada por la reciente invitación.  
-Excelente! Vamos entonces Incineroar, Lillie..- llamo haciendo que su compañero rugiera entusiasmado y la chica asintiera levemente comenzando los tres a caminar.

Ya a las afueras del puesto de malasadas, Sun comenzó a buscar entre su bolso.  
-Muy bien! Chicos salgan ahora!.- grito el pelinegro arrojando al aire sus pokebolas saliendo de estas un Meowth alola, un Pikachu hembra, un Golduck y un Vaporeon.- Todos comeremos malasadas junto a Lillie.- apremio agachándose a la altura de sus compañeros señalando a la chica.  
Los pokemon se alegrar saltando, divirtiendo a entrenador y haciendo sonreír a Lillie.  
-Es bueno saber que les agrado a tus pokemon.- cerro los ojos sonriendo, hasta sobresaltarse cuando se acerco Pikachu mirándola curiosa.- KYA!.- se ocultó detrás de Sun, haciéndolo sonreír nervioso.  
-Si.. Lástima que no puedas acercarte demasiado a ellos..- se rasco la mejilla sonriendo levemente incomodo, volteando a verla. Ella bajo la cabeza deprimida.  
-No te preocupes..- suspiro tomando su atención.- Sé que algún día podrás tocar y estar tranquilamente con los pokemon.- le aseguro sonriendo, sonrojandola de nuevo.  
-G-Gracias Sun..- sonrió tímidamente avergonzando levemente al chico.  
-B-Bueno quien quiere las primeras malasadas!?.- se volteó un poco apresurado, extrañando ligeramente a Lillie.  
Al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador los pokemon levantaron sus respectivas patas entusiasmados.  
-Oye! Sun no te olvides de mí!.- Rotomdex salio del bolso del joven sorprendiéndolo levemente para luego suspirar.  
-Rotomdex creí que habías dicho que no tenías energía.- le recordó frunciendo levemente el ceño sonriendo sarcásticamente, sobresaltando al pokedex.  
-S-Si no como algo como esperas a que me recargue!?.- se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.  
Sun hizo una mueca fastidiado causándole una risita a Lillie, quien se cubrió la boca con una mano para que no se le saliera.  
-De acuerdo pero sal de la pokedex, la ensuciaras de nuevo si no sales.- le aseguro sujetándolo fastidiado.  
-Claro!.- el aparato mostró una carita feliz en su interior para luego salir flotando un Rotom sonriendo travieso.  
-Jejeje..- Sun sonrió tenebrosamente sobresaltándolo junto a Lillie.- Asi ya no puedes hablar mas Rotom.- sonrió aún más ofendiendo al pokemon que trato de responderle para solo decir su nombre repetidas veces.  
-Te la devolveré luego pequeño Rotom.- se burló sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo a lo que el pokemon ofendido lo electrocuto con una descarga, dejándolo con el cabello chamuscado y su gorra mal puesta.-ROTOM!.- se le abalanzo y este igual formando una bola de humo. La gente que disfrutaba de sus aperitivos los quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza, ligeramente y extrañamente acostumbrados a la rivalidad de esos dos.  
Lillie y el resto de los pokemon suspiraron negando con la cabeza.

Luego de haberlos separado y haberse disculpado con los empleados y el gerente del establecimiento, los dos jovenes y los seis pokemon se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban afuera del puesto comenzando a disfrutar de las malasadas.  
-Mmm..- murmuro Sun con las mejillas sonrojadas llenas del dulce.- Están muy buenas!.- trago tomando otra y mordiéndola.  
\- P-Pero está bien que hayas comprado tantas?.- la chica al frente de el, tomo su segunda malasada viendo con una gota en la cabeza como comían él y sus pokemon, a excepción de Pikachu y Vaporeon, quienes comenzaban a comerse la tercera malasada con tranquilidad.  
-Necesitamos energía, cierto chicos!?.- sonrió con una mejilla inflada levantando el puño, a lo que sus pokemon asintieron levantando sus respectivas patas de acuerdo con su entrenador.- No te preocupes por el dinero Lillie, a un entrenador fuerte nunca le falta.- aseguro tragando.  
-S-Si..- suspiro para luego sonreír. Su bolso se sacudió levemente tomando su atención, por lo que metió la malasada que tenía en su mano en el accesorio, escuchando satisfecha como Nebby masticaba contento el dulce.  
Sonrió para luego ver como Sun comía a gusto los postres junto a sus pokemon.  
Se sonrojo viendo como este sonreía.. Bajo la mirada poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas nerviosa. Volvió a fijarse en el joven tratando así de darse la suficiente confianza para decirle lo que su corazón sentía. El rubor en sus mejillas aumento por lo que bajo la mirada de nuevo.  
"Y-Yo puedo.. Solo tengo que decírselo.." pensó cerrando levemente una de su manos.  
-S-Sun..- murmuro casi para ella misma.  
-Mm?.. Lillie dijiste algo?..- pregunto el chico dejando de masticar otra malasada sobresaltandola.  
-AH!? Y-Yo!? .- se señaló nerviosa.- P-pues..!..- se rió forzosamente tomando una de las puntas de su sombrero, eso extraño al joven quien ya sabía que cuando ella hacia eso era porque estaba nerviosa.  
-Lillie?..- la quedo mirando con una gota en la cabeza, haciéndola sudar a mares.  
-Es..Es que..- se tranquilizó ligeramente aunque aún sonrojada.- S-Sun.. Yo te.. Tú me..- intento explicarse comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.  
Sun parpadeo mientras sus pokemon dejaban de comer mirándolos curiosos, poniendo más nerviosa a la chica.  
La rubia suspiro frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ya basta de huir! Tenía que decirlo!  
-Sun! Tú me..!.- grito cerrando los ojos sorprendiendo al pelinegro..  
-Sun! Lillie! Que hacen aquí!?.- Hau puso su mano de golpe en la mesa sobresaltando en sobre manera a Lillie, quien de la sorpresa se cayó de la silla hacia atrás, y haciendo parpadear curioso a Sun.  
-H-Hau?..Ah! Lillie!.- el chico de gorra reacciono levantándose a ayudar a su amiga.  
-Ups.. Lo siento Lillie..- sonrió avergonzado el joven moreno rascándose la punta de la nariz observando como Sun ayudaba a levantarla.  
-O-oye Lillie te encuentras bien?.- el pelinegro la sentó sujetándola de los hombros, preocupado de que no reaccionara.  
Pero Lillie estaba completamente de piedra.. estaba descolocada.  
-Hau no vuelvas a llegar así.- suspiro, ignorando como su Pikachu y su Meowth comenzaban a toquetear curiosos a la chica que estaba ida..  
-Jeje.. Lo siento, es que hay veces que no controlo mi entusiasmo.- admitió sonriendo levemente sonrojado mientras de su mochila salía su Raichu alola asintiendo igual de alegre.  
Su amigo negó con la cabeza.  
-Y bien? Que haces por aquí?.- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos curioso al mismo tiempo que Pikachu se subía a su hombro.  
-Más bien yo debería hacerte esa pregunta Sun!.- lo señalo de manera exagerada, fastidiandolo levemente.- Yo vengo aquí todos los días sin falta!.- aseguro contando con los dedos.- En cambio tu no!.. Así que! Que haces tu por aquí!?.- se cruzó de brazos viéndolo sospechosamente siendo imitado por su Raichu.  
Sun y el resto de sus pokemon lo quedaron mirando.  
-Bueno quise recompensar a Incineroar por su excelente trabajo en una batalla que tuvimos en la mañana.- comento levantándose para luego sentarse en la mesa tomando una malasada y ofreciéndosela a Hau.  
-Jmm..- el moreno la tomo entrecerrando los ojos.- Y que hay de Lillie?.. No me digas que están en una cita!.- sugirió viéndolo atónito haciendo que su amigo se atragantara con la malasada que se había llevado a la boca.  
-C-Cita!?.- tosió.- H-Hau c-claro que no!- se escandalizo sonrojado.  
\- Bueno bueno.. Es que como estaban solos creí que eso era..- Hau hizo una 3 con su boca, sonrojando más al joven entrenador.  
\- Shh! Cielos! Gracias a Arceus Lillie aún sigue sin reaccionar!.- se avergonzó señalando a la chica de piedra, quien era observada por los curiosos pokemon del chico menos Incineroar que la miraba con una gota en la cabeza.  
\- Eres todo un galán!.- el moreno le dio unos golpes amistosos con su codo.  
\- Hau!.- se molestó levemente, haciéndolo reír divertido.  
\- Bien galán, aprovechando que estas aquí que te parece si tenemos un pequeño combate!?.- sugirió levantando un puño mientras mordía la malasada.- Tenemos al menos 100 años sin combatir.- puso ojos de cachorrito moviendo los labios.  
\- Sabes que nunca rechazo un combate.- le aseguro acomodando su gorra.- Pero solo si dejas de molestarme!.- le dijo aun avergonzado.  
\- Jaja! Vale vale!.- sonrió triunfal el joven moreno chocando puño con su Raichu.- Sera genial! Iré a prepararme, te esperare en la arena de batalla!.- se alejó despidiéndose con la mano seguido de su pokemon.  
\- De acuerdo!.- sonrió levemente.- Algún día le daré su merecido..- murmuro algo ofendido todavía.  
"¿Q-Que tiene de malo salir de vez en cuando con Lillie? Es mi amiga.." pensó volteándose y viendo como de a poco la chica comenzaba a reaccionar.  
Sin notarlo se sonrojo levemente.  
-Hasta que despiertas..- sonrió agachándose junto a Rotom.  
Lillie parpadeo algo desorientada.  
-Q-Que paso?..- pregunto levantándose ayudada por Sun, quien suspiro fastidiado y avergonzado.  
-Ese Hau es un entusiasta sin remedio..- sonrió molesto extrañando un poco a la chica.  
-H-Hau..?- murmuro hasta recordar de golpe en donde se había quedado antes de "irse". Se sonrojo fuertemente haciendo parpadear extrañado a Sun y a sus pokemon por la reacción.- KYA!.- se bajo el sombrero de inmediato sorprendiendo al chico.  
Sun suspiro rascándose la cabeza. ¿Por qué Lillie siempre tenía esas reacciones?  
-


	2. Gracias Sun

-Oh así que eso fue lo que paso..- Lillie sujeto levemente su bolso caminando junto a un fastidiado Sun, quien con Pikachu al hombro le acababa de contar a la chica que había pasado mientras estaba "ida", claro esta saltándose la insinuación romántica del moreno. Si se lo decía mas que seguro iba a explotar de la vergüenza frente a la rubia.  
-S-Si.. A veces es un completo tonto..- murmuro mirando a otro lado, extrañando levemente a la chica.  
-Mm.. Si.. A veces..- murmuro esta para si, sonrojándose mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.  
-Dijiste algo?.- Sun volteo la cabeza sobresaltándola.  
-N-NO!.- aseguro avergonzada moviendo exageradamente sus brazos haciendo sonreír a su amigo.  
Continuaron caminando entrando en un extraño e incomodo silencio en el que no habían quedado ni siquiera cuando se conocieron.  
De vez en cuando ambos se miraron sin que el otro se diera cuenta para luego o mirar para otro lado o como hacia Lillie, bajarse el sombrero tímidamente.  
Sun sin poder soportar mas esa tortura decidió hacer algo al respecto.  
-O-oye Lillie..- murmuro rompiendo la tensión entre los dos, tomando de inmediato la atención de la chica.  
-S-si?.- respondió, ocultando el alivio tras su respuesta.  
El chico sonrió bastante nervioso sudando levemente pensando que quizás se arriesgo al iniciar una conversación sin rumbo.  
Pikachu al notar el estado de su entrenador suspiro para luego bajarse de su hombro y colocarse al frente de los jóvenes, extrañándolos un poco, aunque aliviando a Sun de haberlo sacado de esa "metida de pata".  
-Q-que ocurre Pikachu?.- el chico se acerco un poco haciendo que la pokemon sonriera y se acercara corriendo en cuatro patas a una tienda de ropa a un lado de la calle.- Una tienda..?.- murmuro extrañado hasta percatarse de que Lillie se acerco al mostrador viendo la ropa en exhibición.  
Sun se rasco un poco la cabeza algo desconcertado pero se acerco a la tienda quedando al lado de Pikachu, estando ella entre los dos jóvenes.  
-Jmm debería entrar y comprarme una nueva camiseta?..- pensó en voz alta cruzándose de brazos y colocando su dedo en su barbilla, para así tomar la atención de la distraída Lillie.  
-Eh?..Oh lo siento Sun!.- la chica reacciono haciendo sonreír a la divertida Pikachu quien volvió a subirse al hombro de su entrenador.  
-No te preocupes.. Se lo mucho que te gusta ver este tipo de tiendas.- sonrió acomodándose levemente la gorra.- Aunque nunca te visto comprar algo..- admitió rascándose la mejilla.  
La rubia bajo un poco la mirada, sintiendo como venia a su mente la imagen de su madre , Lusamine, escogiendo la prenda que usaba a diario.

-Ese atuendo te queda muy bien Lillie.- la pequeña rubia se vio en un espejo notando como su madre a través del reflejo sonreía, sonrojandola por la emoción.  
-S-Si!.- la pequeña asintió sonriendo.  
-Solo falta esto para completarlo.- su madre se agacho colocándole un sombrero, que le quedaba tan grande que le cayo un poco de un lado.- Ahora si estas perfecta cariño.- Lusamine sonrió poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su hija, quien abrió los ojos comenzando a humedecerlos.  
-Gracias mama!.- la abrazo dejando ir unas pocas lagrimas por sus pálidas pero sonrojadas mejillas.  
La mujer sonrió levemente.

-Oye Lillie.. Esta todo bien?- escucho por lo que levanto la mirada para encontrase con un Sun preocupado.  
-Huh?.. Eh! S-si!.- asintió sonriendo levemente.- Lo siento, siempre me distraigo con las tiendas de ropa.- sonrió avergonzada apretando la tira de su bolso.  
-Segura que esta todo en orden?.- Sun puso su mano en el hombro de ella sorprendiéndola levemente. El chico la miraba entre serio y preocupado.  
-S-si.. No es nada del que debas preocuparte..- aseguro con una sonrisa tímida volteando la mirada hacia el mostrador de nuevo.  
El pelinegro bajo la mano y luego la miro de reojo.  
"Eso hace que me preocupe el doble..Lillie" pensó bajando ligeramente la mirada cerrando un puño sin que lo notara.  
-Oye Sun! Hau no te esta esperando!?.- se sobresalto junto a Pikachu y Lillie cuando Rotom, quien volvía a ser una pokedex, salio de su mochila cruzado de brazos.-No es muy amable de tu parte Señor "Nunca rechazo un combate" hacerlo esperar de esa manera.- lo miro arqueando una ceja haciendo énfasis en el sobrenombre.  
-Hau!.- el chico se quedo en blanco ganándose una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de la chica a su lado y haciendo que Pikachu suspirara. - Rotom en que arena de batalla esta!?.- dijo comenzando a correr siendo seguido por la pokedex.  
-Es la arena que esta a la vuelta de esta esquina!.- se escucho la voz de Rotom alejándose junto con el sonido de pisadas del chico.  
Lillie se quedo en el mismo lugar parpadeando mientras una leve brisa paso por donde estaba, soplando tras de si una hoja.  
-¿¡E-EH!?- reacciono haciendo que el pokemon en su bolsa, que había estado dormitando, se despertara de golpe cuando la chica comenzó a correr siguiendo despavorida a su amigo de viajes.

-Ese Sun.. Creí haberle dicho que lo esperaba aquí..- suspiro Hau sentando cruzado de pies y brazos en la arena junto a su Raichu alola y junto a su Primarina, ambos pokemon en la misma posición que su entrenador.  
\- Y ni siquiera compre mas malasadas..- suspiro de nuevo con un aura deprimente sobre su cabeza al igual que los dos pokemon.- De seguro esta haciendo cosas de novios con Lillie..- apoyo su mejilla en su mano frunciendo un poco el ceño haciendo otro 3 con su boca.  
-Oye Hau!.- escucho la voz de su compañero por lo que levanto la cabeza sonriendo.- Escuche lo que dijiste!.- se sobresalto cuando este entro a la arena sonrojado echando fuego de la boca  
-Ups.. Me atrapaste..- Hau se levanto poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza divertido, fastidiando al pelinegro.- Hm? Y tu novia donde esta?.- parpadeo curioso.  
-L-Lillie no es mi n-novia!- se avergonzó por completo amenazándolo con el puño para luego procesar la pregunta.- Eh? Como que donde esta?.- parpadeo en la misma posición.- Esta justo..- volteo la cabeza para quedarse en blanco al igual que Rotom y Pikachu al ver el lugar donde se suponía debía estar la rubia pero no estaba.  
-Sun.. La has dejado atrás?.- el moreno lo quedo viendo al igual que sus pokemon haciéndolo sudar bastante.  
-Lillie!.- salio corriendo junto a la pokedex, llevando tras de si un montón de polvo, del cual solo se pudieron ver los ojos de Hau y de sus pokemon parpadeando.  
Cuando se disipo un poco la tierra y el polvo el joven se volvió a sentar cruzado de piernas y apoyando sus manos en sus mejillas.  
-Ah.. Pobre Sun..- negó con la cabeza.- No sabe como tratar a una dama..- suspiro jactancioso, Raichu asintió de acuerdo con su entrenador, en cambio Primarina los quedo viendo a los dos.

Lillie cayo de rodillas apoyando los brazos en el piso con un aura deprimente a su alrededor.  
-No puedo creerlo... Este ha sido un día para el arrastre..- murmuro bajando la cabeza deprimida.- Y-y aun no he podido decirle..- suspiro mientras lloraba exageradamente.  
En eso el pokemon en su bolso salio flotando al frente de ella.  
-Nebby ahora no por favor..- lo miro con dos cataratas de agua saliendo de sus ojos haciendo sonreír divertido al pequeño.-V-vamos.. Tengo que seguirlo..- se levanto aun con aquella aura deprimente a su alrededor.  
-Entra en la bolsa Nebby..- señalo el objeto volteando a ver al pokemon para quedarse en blanco al ver que no estaba.- N-Nebby!.- se asusto volteando la cabeza en varias direcciones intentando encontrarlo, hasta que su mirada se fijo en un callejón donde se apreciaba al pokemon nebulosa alejándose.- Nebby! Espera!.- comenzó a correr en aquella dirección nerviosa.  
¡¿Por que Nebby siempre hacia eso!?  
-Neby por favor! Vuelve aquí!.- grito siguiéndolo haciendo que el pequeño se volteara un poco, sonriendo divertido.- Oye! No es divertido!.- aseguro frunciendo un poco el ceño e inflando levemente una mejilla echando un poco de humo de la cabeza.  
Luego de unos minutos cuando por fin el pokemon se detuvo por haber llegado a un callejón sin salida. Lillie apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas jadeando cansada.  
-Ya.. estas satisfecho?..- murmuro ofendida viendo como el pequeño se acercaba contento.- Nebby eres un revoltoso..- volvió a fruncir el ceño ofendida.- Acaso disfrutas viendome preocupada?.- se cruzo de brazos e inflo levemente las mejillas . Cosmog sonrió para luego acercarsele pidiendo cariño.  
La rubia lo vio aun indignada pero no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida.  
-Que voy a hacer contigo pequeño?..- suspiro derrotada acariciándolo haciéndolo girar divertido.  
-Ohh~ Pero que tierna escena..- escucho una voz con un tono sarcástico por lo que se levanto de golpe viendo hacia todas partes sorprendida.- Casi me dan ganas de dejarte ir..- se quedo quieta de inmediato. Miro tras de su hombro lentamente para ver asustada como se acercaban una mujer y hombre detrás de un Crobat y un Seviper, quien abrió sus fauces siseando peligrosamente asustándola mas.  
Ambos adultos estaban vestidos de negro con el mismo gorro, misma pañoleta ocultando sus bocas, mismas muñeras y collares. La única diferencia era que la mujer traía puesto un short blanco y el hombre unas bermudas negras.  
Retrocedió atemorizada abrazando inconscientemente a Nebby, quien frunció levemente el ceño.  
Los reclutas del Team Skull sonrieron tras sus pañoletas divertidos de la expresión de su presa.  
-Oye oye que sucede?..- sonrió la mujer acariciando la cabeza de Seviper.- No tendrás miedo de nuestros pokemon o si?- se acerco un poco mas, haciéndola tragar saliva llegando a temblar.  
-Que aburrido..- el hombre suspiro fastidiado arrojando una pokebola al aire y atajándola repetidas veces.- Crobat acabemos con esto rápido..- llamo al pokemon murciélago, quien sonrió con malicia mientras sus ojos brillaban.  
-Seviper tu también..- la mujer chasqueo los dedos para luego señalar a la chica.  
Lillie estaba paralizada, viendo atemorizada como los dos pokemon se acercaban. Nebby en cambio frunció mas el ceño molesto, por lo que se separo de la asustada y sorprendida rubia.  
El pokemon se puso en frente de esta protegiéndola y sorprendiendo levemente a los reclutas.  
-Oye.. Que pokemon es ese..?- el hombre frunció un poco el ceño.  
-Creo que nos hemos sacado el premio grande con esta chica..- aseguro sonriendo la mujer, extrañando un poco a su compañero.  
-Mm?..Por que lo dices?..- murmuro rascándose un poco la cabeza.  
-Creo que ese es uno de los pokemon que ha estado buscando la presidenta de la fundación Aether..- admitió seria, sorprendiendo al otro recluta y a Lillie, quien se quedo quieta al escuchar ese nombre.  
Abrió los ojos sorprendida, dejando escapar unas lagrimas.  
-No te preocupes pequeña..- sonrió la mujer maliciosamente.- Solo debes entregarnos al pokemon y no saldrás demasiado lastimada..- se rio dando unos pasos al frente haciendo que esta retrocediera para temblar asustada al chocar de espaldas con una pared, dando a entender que no tenia escapatoria de aquellos adultos.  
-AUXILIO!.- grito cerrando los ojos, sujetando su sombrero fuertemente.- SUN! AYUDA!.  
Ambos reclutas sonrieron divertidos.  
-Crobat! Ahora!.- llamo el hombre.  
-Seviper ataca!.- ordeno la mujer.  
Los dos pokemon se abalanzaron en contra del pequeño Cosmog y la asustada Lillie..  
Pero una explosión entre ellos los detuvo de golpe, sorprendiendo en sobremanera a los reclutas, quienes retrocedieron un paso cuando aterrizaron unas figuras entre el humo.  
Se cubrieron con los brazos cuando un fuerte rayo eléctrica salio disparado impactando en Crobat, dejando atónito al Seviper a su lado.  
Cuando el rayo termino el pokemon murciélago cayo al piso con un ruido seco mientras que una leve descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, despidiendo un poco de vapor por la fuerza del ataque. El dueño del pokemon cerro el puño enfurecido.  
-Q-quien esta ahí!?.- grito metiendo a su compañero en su pokebola.  
-Team skull..- escucharon una voz saliendo del humo haciéndolos fruncir el ceño molestos. Lillie en cambio abrió los ojos para luego entrecerrarlos llorando, reconociendo de inmediato aquella voz.  
-Sal de ahí! Muéstrate!.- la mujer señalo el lugar.- Seviper bola sombra!.- ordeno enfurecida.  
El pokemon serpiente abrió sus fauces disparando una bola de oscuridad entre el humo.  
La recluta sonrió de lado tras su pañoleta satisfecha pero abrio los ojos sorprendida cuando la humareda se disipo dejando ver a un Inceneroar apretando sus colmillos enojado bajando los brazos que estaban un poco chamuscados, demostrando que había bloqueado el reciente ataque, al lado de este estaba un Pikachu hembra frunciendo el ceño. Detrás del ellos estaba un entrenador viendo bastante enojado a los adultos.  
La rubia se cubrió la boca llorando silenciosamente.  
"Que alivio.. Sun.. Gracias.." pensó cerrando los ojos aliviada pero aun nerviosa.  
El joven la vio de reojo, frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose bastante molesto al verla así.  
-Team skull..- murmuro tomando la atención de los dos reclutas, quienes cerraron los puños molestos.- Ya estoy harto de ustedes!.- aseguro haciendo un movimiento con su brazo.- Incineroar llamarada!.- ordeno extendiendo la palma al frente.  
El pokemon rugió con fiereza para luego lanzar un fuerte rayo de fuego en contra de Seviper formando a su alrededor el kanji del fuego, haciendo que los reclutas se cubrieran con los brazos por la ráfaga de aire que se formo, sorprendidos con la fuerza del ataque.  
El fuego se apago dejando ver al pokemon serpiente con unas brasas en su cuerpo mientras este despedía vapor, bastante chamuscado.  
Ambos adultos bajaron los brazos atónitos viendo como había quedado el pokemon.  
Incineroar gruño acercándose un poco haciéndolos retroceder asustados.  
-Lárguense de aquí ahora!.- grito el pelinegro frunciendo mas el ceño a lo que su Pikachu se subió a su hombro con unas chispas saliendo de sus rojas mejillas eléctricas, molesta.  
-S-Seviper regresa!.- la mujer metió al herido pokemon a su pokebola para luego correr junto a su compañero, ambos asustados.  
-No las pagaras!.- aseguro el hombre frunciendo el ceño apunto de salir del callejón.  
Sun ante la amenaza frunció el entrecejo serio y molesto.  
-Tsch... Los estaré esperando entonces..- murmuro cerrando el puño. - Buen trabajo Incineroar, Pikachu..- llamo haciendo que ambos pokemon asintieran serios.  
-Lillie.. Estas bien?..- se volteo para quedarse sorprendido cuando esta lo abrazo bruscamente.  
-Sun! G-Gracias!.- lloro ocultando su rostro en el hombro de el, sorprendiéndolo aun mas.- E-Ellos! E-estuvieron a punto.. a punto de llevarse a Nebby!.- tembló con un poco de fuerza.- Muchas gracias por salvarnos!.- se restregó un ojo aun algo asustada.  
El joven estaba totalmente sorprendido pero luego cerro los ojos fuertemente correspondiendo el abrazo, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica.  
-No Lillie.. D-discúlpame por dejarte atrás en primer lugar!.- se disculpo temblando un poco.- De no haberme distraído no hubieses pasado por tan mala experiencia..- se separo lentamente tomándola de los hombros sonriendo amargamente.- Perdóname.- volvió a disculparse bajando la mirada avergonzado por haber sido tan torpe.  
La rubia lo vio sorprendida para luego sonreír restregándose los ojos.  
-N-no te preocupes..- sonrió un poco mas mientras Cosmog se acerco preocupado por la chica, a lo que esta se volteo.- Nebby.. No vuelvas a huir de esa manera por favor..- lo abrazo cerrando con un poco de fuerza sus ojos.- Estuvo muy cerca..- lo soltó acariciando levemente su cabeza.- No quiero que te suceda algo..- admitió nerviosa haciéndolo asentir.  
Sun los vio con una pizca de tristeza en su sonrisa, por lo que bajo la mirada aun sintiéndose mal por haber cometido tal tontería.  
Incineroar y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas preocupados por su entrenador. La joven también noto la mirada de culpa de su amigo por lo que vio su palma para luego cerrarla suavemente.  
-Sun..- llamo la chica tomando la atención de entrenador y pokemon.  
-S-si.. Dime?.- se acerco algo extrañado, pero parpadeo un par de veces cuando la rubia junto sus manos haciendo una referencia.-E-eh?  
\- Te agradezco nuevamente el habernos salvado a Nebby y a mi..- se levanto sin notar como sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.- F-fuiste realmente muy valiente y servicial..Gracias- sonrió cerrando los ojos, el pokemon nebulosa asintió de acuerdo.  
El joven volvió a parpadear para luego sonrojarse por lo que miro para otro lado avergonzado, extrañando un poco a la chica.  
-Y-Yo?..No como crees..- rió nerviosamente rascándose la sonrojada mejilla. Sus pokemon entendiendo su reacción sonrieron incómodos con una gota en la cabeza.  
La rubia sonrió y tímidamente se acerco al pelinegro para darle un leve beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo totalmente. Incineroar, Pikachu y Nebby parpadearon curiosos y extrañados.  
Sun parpadeo unas dos veces para luego sonrojarse de golpe sobresaltando a sus pokemon.  
-E-EH!?.- retrocedió dos pasos haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de golpe también.- A-A A que vino eso!?.- movió los brazos exageradamente.  
-Ah!? Y-Yo!.. Lo siento!..- se sonrojo tanto que llego a echar un poco de humo de su cara.- P-pensé que..! Ahh Lo siento!.- se volteo bajando su sombrero completamente avergonzada.- N-No te molestes por favor!.- negó con la cabeza aun bajando su sombrero,  
-N-No! No me m-molesta!.- aseguro de inmediato pero se callo cuando escucho lo que dijo.- E-es solo que fue tan repentino!.- se restregó la cabeza desordenando su gorra junto a su cabello  
Los tres pokemon se miraron parpadeando una vez mas para luego sonreír divertidos.  
Rotomdex se asomo de la mochila del joven un poco nervioso, ya que había escuchado todo desde el interior del accesorio pero al ver que las cosas se habían calmado suspiro aliviado, saliendo por completo.  
-Que bueno que ya estén bien Lillie y Nebby..- sonrió la pokedex apoyándose en la desordenada cabellera del joven tomando la atención de ambos.  
-G-Gracias Rotom..- sonrió levemente aun sonrojada, mientras que Cosmog sonreía divertido acercándose flotando a la chica.  
-Esos tipos del Team Skull están causando demasiados problemas..- murmuro Sun acomodándose la gorra, serio.- Debos mantenerlos a raya..- cerro su puño molesto haciendo que Pikachu e Incineroar asintieran.  
Lillie los miro preocupada para luego bajar la mirada recordando el miedo que sintio cuando aquellos reclutas la amenazaron.  
"Si tan solo.. pudiera ser mas como tu.. Sun.." se aferro a la tira de su bolso apretándola levemente.  
Rotom comenzó a emitir un ruido tomando su atencion junto a la del resto.  
-Que sucede Rotom?.- el pelinegro se extraño por la alarma.  
-Ah! Sun! Hau aun espera por ti!.- recordó apagando el sonido flotando a su alrededor moviendo sus brazos.  
-Si!.- asintió levantando los puños.- Pero esta vez..- murmuro viendo a Lillie extrañándola levemente.- No te dejare atrás.- sonrió tendiéndole la mano, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola.  
La rubia sonrió y luego asintió tomando su mano.  
-Andando, Lillie..- sonrió comenzando a correr de la mano con la chica.. 


End file.
